Childhood Sweethearts
by Cosette 24601
Summary: Prince Caspian and Princess Susan grew up as friends before war came between their countries. Years later, Caspian's only hope is to escape to Narnia. They are enemies, but he hopes his past friendship with the now-Queen Susan grant him sanctuary.
1. Chapter 1

**In my fanfic **_**It Started Out as a Feeling, **_**I write Suspian one-shots and ask readers for prompts. When I started writing for Dauntlessblackhawk's prompt, the story kinda just took off, and it wasn't going to be short enough for a one-shot. Most likely, this will be just a few chapters. Hope you enjoy it! **

**For this one, let's pretend Narnia and Telmar are geographically connected. And canon characters from both LWW & PC are mixed here. **

"Suzy? Suzy!" Caspian called to the Narnian princess who was clinging to a branch in the tree she had climbed. He had gotten bored in his room and some of the servants said the visiting Narnian princesses were out playing so he went to join them.

"Come here, Cassie!" she giggled. "Help me down? Please? Pretty, pretty please?"

"How did you get up there anyways?" he called, amused at the sight. Susan didn't exactly seem the type. From what he had seen, she was the prim and proper sister of the two.

"Lucy wanted to go exploring and wouldn't stop whining until I came with her. She just jumped down from here. But it's so far," she said, her eyes wide.

"I'll help you down!" Caspian said, feeling like he was one of his father's knights performing a rescue. He climbed up eagerly, but then slipped and was holding on by one hand only.

"Caspian!" Susan shouted, reaching out for him.

"Help!" he shouted. Susan slowly edged over to him and helped pull him up.

"Well, that wasn't much of a rescue," Caspian said sheepishly.

"I still need help getting down," Susan said, touching her lip anxiously. It was a strange mannerism, but Caspian looked down and gulped. It was far. He didn't know how Princess Lucy was able to just jump. It looked scary to him.

"Or we can just stay up here until someone else comes to rescue us," Caspian suggested, putting an arm around her.

"Alright," she agreed, laying her head on his shoulder, tired. Caspian wrapped his arms around her protectively, making sure she wouldn't fall.

Eventually some griffins found them and helped them out. But the new friendship between the prince and princess had blossomed. With Telmar and Narnia being new allies, they found plenty of chances to find time together. Soon their parents were looking at them with different eyes, seeing friendship slowly turn to something more. Telmar and Narnia's new alliance was rocky at best, and a marriage could secure it. But the King and Queen of Narnia refused to commit their still young daughter to a marriage that she might not want when she was older. Caspian IX and his wife took this as an insult and soon their alliance fell. Border squirmishes, fueled also by Telmarine fear of Narnian creatures quickly became common occurrences. And once King Caspian IX died and his brother Miraz took the throne, Miraz's prejudices against Talking Animals and the many other unusual creatures of Narnia pushed the countries to war. When the Narnian king and queen passed away, Susan became queen alongside her siblings. If she had been sent as a diplomat to Telmar, perhaps it would have been resolved quickly. But she refused to step foot in Telmar. Some say she was insulted by the early talk of an arranged marriage. Others say it was she feared the Telmarine Prince. Yet others whisper that she held a secret flame for the Telmarine Prince deep in her heart and was afraid to let it show. But no matter the reason, she refused to travel there. It would be years before the two children would even see each other again.

_Ten Years Later_

"Faster, Destrier," Caspian said as he pushed his horse forward. He glanced behind himself at his uncle's men. They had been going at it all night. It seemed nowhere in Telmar was safe for him now. Miraz must have warned sentries before knowing he had a son that Caspian might attempt to leave, for every time Caspian thought he had shook off soldiers, he ran into other sentries who stopped him. As much as he hated the idea, he knew he had only one option: Narnia.

He saw the border ahead. On his side, the forest was silent, but just across the border he could see trees swaying in their woodland dance. He grinned. Perfect. He had little fear of Dryads for Princesses Lucy and Susan – now Queens, he reminded himself – had brought him to dance in the woods many times when they were children together. But the Telmarines always had great fear of the Narnian woods, not trusting trees that were alive. He doubted they would follow him there. His horse whinnied in protest, nervous about the strange trees ahead.

"Come on, Destrier," Caspian pleaded. "We'll be safe there. Hurry!"

He kicked his horse lightly to spur it onwards. The soldiers were gaining on them, but he finally made it across the border.

A few of the soldiers pulled back, fearful. But then their general shouted something that Caspian couldn't quite make out, and they pressed on after him. Caspian soon realized the foolishness in looking back when he was hit in the back of his head by a low-hanging branch and fell, one of his feet still connected as his horse ran on, dragging him along. Soon many of the woodsy creatures – Talking and non-talking alike – began poking their heads out at the commotion, but running away and hiding in fear when they realized there were Telmarine soldiers.

But it was the smallest of all creatures who had no fear. The Talking Mice, lead by the brave Reepicheep, fought back against the Telmarine soldiers, believing it to be an attack on Narnia's borders. Reepicheep saw that there was one in particular who seemed to be in the lead and attacked him.

"Any last words, Telmarine?" he threatened.

"You… you're a Mouse!" Caspian said in shock. While he had met a number of Narnians, most of those in the military had been much… well, larger. And intimidating. Not… a little,_ cute_ even, mouse. But the sword dangling in front of his face was no joke.

"I was hoping for something more original. Pick up your sword," the Mouse insisted.

"Sir Reepicheep, stay your blade," a strong, but beautiful voice commanded. Her tone had such an expectation of being followed so much that Caspian was not at all surprised when the Mouse jumped off of him and saluted. Caspian slowly began getting up, noticing that all the Telmarine soldiers had been finished, whether dead, captured, or had run in fear in time.

"Stand, Telmarine boy. Let me see you," she commanded, a note of suspicion in her voice. There was something rather familiar about the voice. He stood to face the lady and was stunned by her beauty. The statuesque lady was poised upon a white stallion, her long dark hair billowing in the breeze. Her eyes widened in recognition as she looked him over. It took him a moment longer, but he soon recognized her as well.

"Caspian?" she gasped, a faint smile on her lips. Her gaze then hardened. "Leave. Leave _now._ Or else we will have you killed as we ought."

"Please. I seek asylum. My uncle plots to kill me as… as he killed my father," he said, his voice faltering a bit as he told her the information he had only just learned himself recently. Susan's fierce glare softened as she fought against herself, knowing Caspian to now be her enemy but wishing to help him. "Please. I mean no harm."

"Your Majesty," a human lord said, leaning over and waiting for permission to speak.

"My Lord Peridan?" Susan responded.

"He is the best bargaining chip we have for this war," Lord Peridan pointed out. "Miraz wants his death, but he would need to bargain with us now for it."

"He's too dangerous to let live. This could all be a ploy," a black dwarf said accusingly.

"Peace, Nikabrik," Susan said as she looked Caspian over, deciding how to act.

Caspian bowed, "Please, Queen Susan. I place myself at your mercy."

"Arrest him," Susan finally decided, gesturing to her royal guard. "We will deal with him at Cair Paravel." And with that, she turned her back to him and began galloping off without even a backwards glance at him.


	2. Chapter 2

"High King," Caspian said courteously, inclining his head as Susan took her designated throne amongst her siblings.

"Prince Caspian of Telmar," Peter responded with barely concealed distaste. "You are not welcome here."

"I wish I did not have to press on your Majesty so, but I had no choice but to humbly seek sanctuary in your domain," Caspian said.

"We will not aid our enemy," Peter said sternly.

"Our countries were friends once," Caspian pled.

"But not anymore," Peter cut him off.

"My uncle's and my father's war is not mine own," Caspian said.

"You have fought alongside them," Peter insisted.

"I had little choice but to follow my father's lead as a child. Then my uncle took control and I had little choice but to follow him," Caspian excused.

"You are the Crown Prince of Telmar. You could have ended this war," Peter said. "But you did not. And now you dare to seek refuge in our county?"

"I will be of age by the end of this year. Then by all rights, I would be able to exert influence over the Telmarine Court. Or would have if my uncle had not turned against me," Caspian said.

"Peter, he's hurt. Be gentle," Susan whispered as she leaned over to her brother. Although Peter only felt the tiniest bit of sympathy for the Telmarine Prince, he squeezed his sister's fingers reassuringly before facing Caspian again.

"And what influence might that be?" he challenged.

"The war has hurt Telmar as much as it has Narnia. I am willing to offer you this intelligence that I was privy to in exchange for sanctuary here," Caspian said, the idea suddenly occurring to him.

Edmund leaned forward. "You would betray your own country?"

"I do not see it as betrayal but rather as an investment in its future. My uncle ruling unchecked is sure to be the ruin of Telmar. He fears Narnia and therefore will wage war against it despite the pain it is inflicting upon Telmar. If Narnia were to end it quickly with assurance that she will help Telmar rebuild itself, then I do not see it as betrayal but rather what Telmar needs the most," Caspian said.

Peter slowly inclined his head. While Caspian wasn't as eloquent as a king, he certainly had the potential. And the loyalty to his country. If he had been any other prince, Peter might have been persuaded. But this was a Telmarine, and even worse, the Telmarine who had been sweet on his sister in her childhood. Peter absolutely did not want Caspian anywhere near his sister.

"Then you are loyal to Telmar, and our courts hold only those who are loyal to us. But you say you have intelligence which may prove of great importance to us. In exchange for this information, we will grant you refuge as a foreign dignitary for no more than a week before we shall turn you out," Peter said sternly.

"In a week's time, we will visit the situation should you wish to prolong your visit," Edmund corrected smoothly, trying to not point out his amendment to Peter's declaration.

Peter frowned, but allowed it, knowing that to disagree would make Edmund's small insubordination more noticeable. That, and his sisters were sure to side with Edmund, so what was the point of fighting a losing battle? Besides, chances were that Edmund was buying them an out to save face in case Caspian should turn their minds. Something Peter highly doubted was possible. Nonetheless, he inclined his head slight, showing his acceptance to Edmund's modification.

Caspian started to speak, but thought better of it. A week ought to be ample time to change Peter's opinion of him. His eyes flitted towards Susan. Or rather, a week to convince Susan to intercede for him. Assuming any of their old friendship was still there. She seemed determined to look at anything and anyone but him. Little Lucy though was every bit as cheerful as he remembered her being. "Thank you, your Majesties. I promise you, you will not regret this kindness."

"We have our war council this eve. We expect you to attend," Peter said decisively.

"In the meantime, we hope you will be comfortable here, your Highness," Susan said graciously with a soft smile that didn't quite meet her eyes. Caspian's heart was elated by the smile being directed towards him even if it may not be fully genuine.

Caspian dressed in the fine clothes laid out on a bed for him. Feeling the tunic, he knew it had to be an old outfit of Peter's. He wasn't entirely sure how he felt about wearing Peter's old casts-offs. But he could hardly complain when anything they gave him was out of charity.

"Your Highness," a wolf assigned to guard Caspian's door said. "Her royal Majesty, the Queen Susan requires an audience with you."

"Anything for the queen," Caspian said eagerly, grateful that his old friend had sought him out. The wolf slipped out to admit her.

"Prince Caspian," Susan said simply as she entered.

"Susie!" Caspian greeted fondly, racing over to hug her, but was stopped by the cold look on her face. His heart fell a little, but he regained his footing and bowed, saying, "Your Majesty."

"I thought it might be prudent for us to speak to one another before war council in order to avoid any…ugliness," Susan said.

"Of course," Caspian agreed. "Although…I'm not sure what you are worried may happen."

Susan merely raised an eyebrow.

"I really don't," Caspian said.

"Your Highness, do you not recall why your parents began this heaven's cursed war?" Susan said frostily.

"Oh, that," Caspian said, awkwardly scratching his neck.

"Oh, that? Is that all you have to say about it?" Susan said, some of the ice slipping away, but only because of the fire that was replacing it.

"Susie! I mean, your Majesty. Please, I did not intend for that to sound as it did," Caspian said.

"Then what did you mean?"

"I merely meant that us… I mean…what they thought of us… which maybe wasn't that far off…it…it wasn't the cause of the war," Caspian stammered, unsure how Susan was going to react.

Susan thought about responding to his comment about it not being that far off, but thought better of it. She didn't particularly want to engage in a battle over the nature of their relationship as children, especially with her not even knowing her feelings on the matter. Instead, she turned to the more pressing question on her mind. "Then what was?"

"I mean… yes, it was the reasoning my parents gave, but I realized later, they had long been looking for a reason to strike against your country. They…they fear the diversity of the Narnians," he said, trying to word it as delicately as he could.

"Ah. The same is true of almost any foreigner who enters inside of Narnia's borders," Susan said pointedly.

"But not all," Caspian said, understanding her and feeling the need to prove himself.

"It seems humans tend to fear what is new to them," Susan said.

"But others may be curious and eager for something new," Caspian countered.

"We have had the science loving types far too eager to dissect our people," Susan countered.

"And those may be the same type who would disturbingly do so to human corpses or…worse," Caspian said, shuddering at the memory of a particular employee of his uncle who delighted in using corpse for unspeakable experiments in the name of scientists. "But others may be curious and wish to be friends with the Narnians."

"So far the only human to do so is Peridan, who fights alongside the Narnians," Susan said, an undertone of accusation in her voice.

"He is lucky to have been born to a country and in a position that allows him to do so," Caspian said after a short pause. While he had been studying, he wasn't quite as adept at this sort of double-speak as Susan was.

"If only he was born in a higher position of power and influence to convince his country to ally with us," Susan said. "I'm sure he would if he could."

Caspian flinched. He sorely wished he had. But there was no way to change the past. "A queen like yourself must surely know how difficult it is to steer a country in a particular direction, especially a country so resistant to change."

"Sometimes it is easier for one to ease their guilt by making excuses than it is to take action," Susan accused.

"I…I…I'm sorry," Caspian said, dropping to mask of cordiality to a genuine speech. "I…I wish I could have done something. I…I do not think much was possible, but I ought to have tried. But now perhaps this is my second chance."

"What can _you_ do?" Susan accused. "You would not even have a roof above your head if not for our charity."

"Of which I am very grateful. But Susa – I mean, your Majesty. By all rights, I am the prince of Telmar. My uncle is merely a usurper. He has many strong allies, but there are still those loyal to me. If I should fight against him, Telmar would be divided."

"How are you going to contact them when the border will be swarming with your uncle's men?" Susan said, suddenly interested. She knew a civil war in Telmar would be much to Narnia's advantage as it would weaken their greatest enemy.

"I…I hope they will rally if they should see me fighting," Caspian said slowly.

"You and what army?" Susan challenged, thinking him a fool.

"I was hoping perhaps the army that has long been opposing my country," Caspian said pointedly.

"Oh…" Susan said, suddenly comprehending. "I see…But what proof do we have that you would not simply take your uncle's place and fight against us as both he and your father did?"

"We were friends once, Susie," Caspian said, daring to use his childhood nickname for her, hoping to see some of the friendly little Susie he had once known in this much colder, distant queen.

"Once. Then you betrayed me," she said coldly. More quietly, almost to herself, she whispered, "They all do in the end."

"Susie, I would have stayed friends with you forever. I…We were both too young at that time. Maybe in time, but I no more wanted to be forced into an arranged marriage as a child than you did," he said. "I _never_ wanted war between our countries. My most cherished childhood memories were those here in Narnia."

"I…I see," Susan said quietly.

Caspian slowly reached out to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Susie…I…I was wondering…What do you mean by…they all do?"

"Rabadash," she said flatly.

"Oh, I heard about that briefly. Why did you even entertain the thought of marriage with…with _him_?" he asked, disgusted by the thought.

"Other than Telmar, the Calormene Empire is the largest possible threat to Narnia. And Rabadash swept me away with his false, honeyed words. I believed him to be quite different from the stories I had heard of him," she said, her lips pressing into a thin line. "But then…"

"You don't have to tell me if it hurts you," Caspian said, pulling Susan into a hug instinctively. A second later, he regretted that he might have pushed her too far, but she did not resist him. So he held onto her tightly, loving having her in his arms as though they were as close of friends as they once had been.

"Thank you," she said, pressing her face into his neck. He could feel her slightly crying and wondered how much more there was to the story than what he had heard of it. There were some dark rumors he had heard. Ones he had hoped were not true, but Susan's reaction to the mere memory of them made him fear the worst.

"I…I've been a horrible friend, but if you allow me to stay, if you help me reclaim the throne, I swear, I will be the friend I should have been all these years. I wish…I wish I could have been there for you in Calormen."

"You are not responsible for me," she said, pulling away slightly.

"We were friends. It's what friends do for each other. And now, you have taken me in – even if it is only for one week – when I had no one else to turn to. I depended on our old friendship, one I have not held up my part of," he said.

"Caspian…" Susan began.

"Yes, my Queen?" he asked eagerly.

She kissed him on the cheek in a friendly manner. "I will plead your case to my brother. You have proven to me that you have matured and truly wish to ally yourself with Narnia. Peter however is less likely to be so easily persuaded."

"Thank you, your Majesty," he said, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles.

"Anything for me dear friend Cassie," she teased.

He winced. "Oh, please don't bring _that_ name back," he moaned dramatically.

"Cassie. Cassie. Cassie – Cassie – Cassie," she teased, poking him each time and giggling.

"Now there's the Susie I remember," he grinned, pinching her cheek gently.

"I…I did miss you when you left," she admitted. "I...Thank you."

"Why are you thanking me?" he said, bemused. "I've done nothing for year, and you've done everything for me."

"Well, I haven't yet. But the thank you was for making me smile," she said softly. "Thank you. I…I hardly have ever since…Calormen."

"Well, then prepare yourself for a whole week full of smiling," Caspian promised quickly, seeing his childhood friend begin to fade away back to the cold queen she had become. But he understood that she would never be that innocent child he had known. And as much as he would like to pin it all on Rabadash, he knew he had to shoulder some of the blame. He hadn't meant to betray his dearest friend, but he had let her down all the same. But he vowed he would make it all up to her now. He had to win this war. Not just for himself and his people, but for her as well. Perhaps if Telmar was a friend to Narnia some of her stress would be eased and perhaps she might smile on occasion.

He found his way down to the library. He began studying the texts there, trying to find out all about Narnia that he had not as a child.

"The High King requires your presence at war council," a bluejay announced.

"Thank you," Caspian said, returning the anthology he had been reading and heading towards the private room. He took a deep breath, composing himself for the fight that was sure to happen. He walked past the guards who growled slightly, but clearly had been told to let him pass. He finally made it to the entrance and hesitated, rather nervous. He took yet another deep breath and knocked.

Two satyrs opened the oaken doors, allowing him entrance. The four Pevensies were together, surrounded by their closest advisors and friends. Caspian's jaw clenched when he saw Peridan next to Susan. After her constantly pointing him out as the perfect Narnian, Caspian began to wonder if there was something there. Not that it was any of his business. He was lucky that Susan wanted to even be friends with him anymore. Still. Peridan could hardly be the perfect man that Susan made him out to be.

"Now, your Highness. You must keep up your end of our bargain. What intelligence do you have for us?"

"Telmar's greatest weakness is our river. Since it flows from Narnia, they fear it and no one stays there long. Only those with the least seniority are posted by the river. And in addition to being novices, there are very few of them. An attack from the river would be a fast end to the war," Caspian said, feeling like a traitor to his own country. "And be more directly on the castle, so the attack would be more direct and less civilians would be caught in the middle of the war."

"Does Telmar have any Navy?" Peter questioned.

"None at all. No one travels by river, even though it goes through the heart of Telmar," Caspian answered.

"Excellent," Lucy said. "And the Splendor Hyaline is so swift that should a sentry spot her, they would not make it to the castle before us, whether on foot or by horse."

"I know the castle the best as well," Caspian added.

"So map it out for us," Edmund said, finding a blank piece of parchment and pushing it towards him.

"I can do that, but I'm going with you, your Majesties," Caspian insisted.

"No, you are not," Peter growled.

"I have no love of my uncle and his men. Let me fight them with you," Caspian said emphatically. "And if I fight alongside you, those not loyal to my uncle will be conflicted."

"And we can do our part to send our birds to the right people in Telmar to spread the word of Miraz' murder of Caspian's father. A rumor like that is sure to catch fire. And perhaps we might even have some other Telmarines turn to our side," Susan added. "Surely some of them would wish for their prince to return to his rightful throne."

Peter's eyes widened. "So this is what this is all about," he accused, pointing at Caspian. "You want us to fight your battles for you! We will not support a Telmarine like yourself. You caused this battle, and now you plan to use us for your revenge? I'd sooner have you thrown in the dungeons!"

"I swear, this will be as beneficial to Narnia as it is to Telmar. If I were to take the throne, Telmar would be forever an ally to Narnia. And you would then have the King of Telmar forever indebted to you," he said, placing a hand on his heart and bowing.

"You will turn against us the first chance you get," Peter hissed accusingly.

"Oh, Caspian wouldn't!" Lucy protested. "You wouldn't, right Cassie?"

"We can ensure that he will not have the chance to," Susan suddenly spoke up. Everyone – Caspian included – turned to look at her in confusion

"How can we possibly guarantee that Telmar will not be our enemy under his rule?" he demanded. Caspian looked at Susan in confusion. She seemed unusually unsure of herself, fighting some inner battle.

"If I am ruling Telmar beside him," Susan said simply. The shock of the statement made Caspian not understand it for several seconds. He stared at her until realization hit him.

"By the Mane! Over my dead body," Peter said, pounding his fist into the table.

"Susan…you…you _can't _be serious," Lucy said. Even she was aghast.

"I…I….what?" Caspian said, completely shocked and confused.

"You," Peter hissed, pulling out his sword and aiming it at Caspian's heart. "You tricked her again somehow. Well, I won't let you get away with hurting her again. Draw your sword!"

"What?" Caspian shouted, stepping back. "Are you crazy?"

"I'm ending this here and now! But it is not the Narnian way to strike down an unarmed man, something I will hold to even if it's not the Telmarine way. Draw your sword!" Peter demanded angrily.


	3. Chapter 3

"Peter!" Susan said sharply, making him pause. The room fell eerily silent.

"Susan, I'm not going to let you get hurt again," Peter growled, his eyes never leaving Caspian.

"Caspian isn't Rabadash," Edmund interjected, much to everyone's surprise.

Peter paused, and after a moment's thought, gestured for Edmund to elaborate.

"We will accomplish nothing by over compensating for our previous indiscretions in trust by overcompensating and completely distrust Prince Caspian. I fully agree we must proceed with caution, but Caspian has yet to give us reason to doubt his word," Edmund said.

"Neither did Rabadash until you and our sister were within his domain," Peter said accusingly. Edmund flinched slightly at the reminder, knowing that while Susan might not blame him, Peter had held him accountable and had yet to fully forgive him for that catastrophe. "What if all these pretty words were simply to draw us into Telmar as a trick? And then he will take our sister captive and lay ruin to Narnia."

"Peter!" Susan said sharply, reaching out and grabbing the front of Peter's vest to force him to face her. "Peter. _I_ came up with this idea. Caspian never said a word of it. In fact, no one has even asked him if he is even interested in having me as his queen."

At those words, everyone silently watched Caspian who seemed to be a few steps behind the conversation. He finally said, "I..Um, I do not wish to cause problems with your family."

"Caspian," Susan said, pushing aside Peter's sword to stride over to Caspian. Peter almost protested, but even after losing his temper he was not foolish enough to cross his eldest sister. He sheathed the sword again so it was hanging at his side. "I'm sorry I put you on the spot so. It rather sprung into my head."

"I…you are not at fault," Caspian protested gallantly. "I see that perhaps seeking help here was a mistake. It is not fair to ask you to risk your own people when it is rather me who stands to selfishly gain the most from this endeavor."

"Then what will you do?" Lucy asked kindly, worried about the young prince she had some vague fond memories of once knowing.

"My uncle knows I escaped here. No doubt he will assume you have taken me in. I must return to Telmar or else I risk leading him here," Caspian vowed.

"But he will kill you," Mr. Tumnus fretted, stating the obvious.

"I will try to face him if I can," Caspian began.

"You haven't a chance," Peter sneered, although beneath the venom, Susan could detect an undertone of worry for a childhood friend.

"I may not have a chance, but I do not have a choice. Until I die, my uncle will see me as a threat. He thinks little of any innocents in his way. I cannot have their blood on my hands," Caspian vowed.

The Narnians had been watching Caspian in stunned silence. As he finished, all eyes moved to Peter to see what his next action may be. Slowly, Peter unsheathed his sword again, making Caspian flinch in anticipation. But Peter instead turned the sword so the hilt was facing Caspian. "If you are to fight at our side, you will need a Narnian sword."

"I…I do not understand," Caspian admitted, his heart still pounding in anticipation.

"If what you said was truly from your heart, then you will make a much better king than your uncle. Even if you are not a friend to Narnia," Peter began.

"But I am," Caspian interrupted.

Peter simply put up a hand for Caspian to stay quiet and continued, "Even if you are lying, having you in Telmar rather than your uncle will be to Narnia's benefit."

"Thank you, your Majesty. I swear, I will not let you down," Caspian vowed, bowing his head and accepting the sword. While it wasn't Rhindon, it was clearly meant for at the very least a highly ranked noble, more aptly suited for a royal.

"And as for the Gentle Queen?" Trumpkin growled. Next to him, Peridan folded his arms and glared in Caspian's direction.

"I wouldn't recommend it," Peter said cautiously to Susan.

"I will keep your recommendation in mind," Susan said succinctly.

"Which means she most certainly is going to marry him just to spite you, Pete," Edmund joked. Susan gave him a rueful smile. Caspian simply was confused by the comment.

"If…if we were to marry," Caspian said slowly, judging Peter's reaction. Even without a sword, there were several Narnians who would attack him the moment Peter commanded it, no matter what any of the other Pevensies may say. "It would be of no use until after the battle. The Telmarines who may side with me would see the wisdom of allying ourselves with Narnia in order to defeat Miraz. But after the battle…"

"Then many of them would be eager to betray Narnian unless given good reason," Susan concluded, saving Caspian the awkwardness of saying so himself. Caspian gave her a grateful smile before realizing that such an action could be quite easily misinterpreted. But he was instead rewarded with the tiniest of smiles from Susan, making his heart flutter.

"And Susan could be that reason," Edmund said flatly, barely veiling his displeasure at the thought.

"Either way, we ought to concentrate on our battle plans for now," Lucy said more practically, leaning over the maps of Telmar that the fauns had laid out before the meeting. But even the kind, trusting little queen couldn't help a twinge of suspicion.

"If Caspian's knowledge is sound, we have the advantage," Peter mused.

"They are so accustomed to us only defending that the first time we strike offensively we will have that further advantage," Lucy said.

"As long as Caspian doesn't betray us," Nikabrik said darkly.

"He won't get the chance," Peridan vowed, hand clenched in a fist.

"Why would I do that?" Caspian said in frustration. "I have everything to gain by allying myself with you and nothing to gain from betraying you."

"After what he pulled with Queen Susan, how can we trust his word?" Peridan said

"It was the fault of his parents, not his. I have made my peace with him," Susan said firmly.

"If my queen truly believes this man, then that is all the proof I need," Peridan said reluctantly but gallantly. Caspian hardly believed his words though as Peridan glare was still fixed upon him.

"Good," Susan said, choosing to believe Peridan. "And – "

"Sure he might be all loyal now, but what about when he is back in Telmar?" Nikabrik interrupted.

"Nikabrik! The queen was speaking!" Trufflehunter whispered loudly.

"Forgive me, your Majesty," Nikabrik said, although his voice was more of a sneer than apologetic. "But even if you are so good at telling where his loyalties lie, anything can chance them in Telmar. Some old friend, an advisor maybe. His uncle offering to abdicate for him. Anything! And we're going to trust that no matter what he will stay loyal?"

"Nikabrik!" Lucy scolded.

"I swear, I would never!" Caspian protested, noticing that Peter's hand flinched towards where his sword would be.

"Nikabrik brings up an interesting point," Susan said just loud enough to be heard. The room fell silent, wondering where she was going with this.

"He – He does?" Caspian said, hurt. He had hoped Susan's trust in him had been fully resorted, but it seemed time would be necessary to heal that particular wound.

"I do know you best and would be the most likely to realize if something changed. Therefore I should be there," Susan concluded.

"Susan, I'm _not_ going to have you there in Telmar of all places!" Peter said. "Especially after…"

"He's right," Edmund added. "And having extra people along for the attack will only slow us down."

"Which is why I will not be simply an _extra_ person," Susan said, a small growl entering her throat at the idea of her being there simply as extra baggage. After all, she was a queen in her own right. And it was time to make that clear to those who were doubting her ability. "I will be leading the attack."


	4. Chapter 4

"Farewell," Susan said, kissing her brother on the cheek.

"I still don't like this," Peter frowned.

"You don't have to like it. I'm going to do it either way," Susan said decisively.

"Course you would," Lucy teased.

"Don't worry, Pete," Edmund added. "With Caspian's inside knowledge, it's be a cinch."

"Assuming he doesn't betray us," Peter scowled.

"Peter," Susan reprimanded.

"You have your horn?" Peter said anxiously.

"Honestly, Peter. You're worse than a mother hen!" Susan scolded. "And yes I do. Just as I did the last ten times you asked it!"

"I'm just worried about you!" Peter protested as Edmund and Lucy laughed.

"We'll be fine," Edmund promised. "And worst case scenario, we have the horn. So there's no need to worry."

"I'm much more worried about you," Susan added. "I think it's a horrid idea to take the horn out of Narnia when there are still looming threats from Calormene."

"Naw, Rabadash is too afraid of turning back into an ass. I mean, he always is one. But he's afraid of turning into a literal one," Edmund said.

"Are you ready, your Majesties?" Caspian asked politely as he strode up to them.

"Just saying goodbye, your Highness," Susan said hastily. "Family hug!"

Caspian watched as they all shared one big hug and wondered what it would be like to have a family like theirs. Thanks to Miraz, he would never know.

"Let's go!" Susan said cheerfully, swinging up onto her horse and riding up to the front of the army.

They quickly travelled to the border where the Splendor Hyaline was docked, waiting for them.

"So what's the plan?" Edmund said, rolling out a map of the Telmarine Castle that some fauns had constructed from Caspian's descriptions. Well, most of it. Caspian held back a few details so that when he ruled Telmar again, Narnia wouldn't know all their secrets. And he could seal off the secret entrances he had told them about. In case Narnia turned on him.

"We enter here. Your Majesty, me, and Queen Susan," Caspian said. "We go here, turn here, up these stairs two flights, down there, a little this way, and we're headed to these stairs."

"Why not just enter there?" Susan said. "Then it's just through this door to get to those stairs. Or is it more heavily guarded?"

"It's…I don't see why it would be guarded at all," Caspian said, frowning. "But that's…that's not an entrance. And it's on the second floor."

"We'll have the griffins fly us up there and drop us off," Susan said as though it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Oh. Right. Of course," Caspian blustered when everyone else seemed to think nothing odd of it. He was hoping someone would explain to him exactly what a griffin was, but apparently not. He vaguely remembered some flying creatures too large to be birds saving him and Susan when they were little and got stuck in a tree. Maybe those were griffins?

"If we fly them up though, will we be seen?" Edmund asked. "If there are any guards here…or here we'd be seen. Or even maybe from here."

"There usually isn't, as far as I know," Caspian said.

"We'll have the cover of darkness, your Majesties. And the Telmarines would never guess that some dark object moving in the sky is an attack," Trumpkin said eagerly.

"So…we use…flying griffins," Caspian began uncertainly.

"Are there any other sort of griffins?" Edmund said wryly.

"Uh, guess not?" Caspian said, feeling like a fish out of water. "So the griffins fly us up and we can enter through the window into this library."

"A library? You've got to be kidding me," Nikabrik scowled.

"My tutor will be there. He…" Caspian faltered. He hadn't any good reason for why the Narnian ought to care. After all, his main reasoning for entering there was to protect his tutor. But the Narnian cared only about a quick takeover. "He can help us."

"How?" Nikabrik demanded.

"He…knows the castle well," Caspian tried.

"We already have you for that," Edmund frowned.

"He…He knows it better," Caspian said uncertainly.

"Well, we need to enter somewhere. So we might as well enter there," Susan said. Caspian looked up and could tell from her eyes that she realized Caspian's reasoning. He was relieved that she did not seem upset about that.

"Then how are we getting to open the main gate?" Edmund demanded. "It's here and we're all the way over here."

"There's a servant's passageway from here to right here. It won't be guarded. Then we only have this stretch to worry about," Caspian said nervously. There was a rather obvious way to get there much easier, but he needed to see his tutor. Dr. Cornelius was the closest he had now to family. Edmund frowned and rested his hand on the map. It seemed an innocent gesture, but his hand happened to rest precisely where the best possible entrance would lie. Caspian could feel his heart pounding. He knew that Edmund must have noticed that entrance. Susan's eyes flitted towards where Edmund's hand lay. She frowned delicately for a moment, thinking.

"Alright, your Highness. We'll go with your plan," Edmund finally said, much to Caspian's surprise and relief.

They arrived as near to the Telmarine Castle as they could by ship as night fell the next night.

"Caspian, I must speak to you quickly," Susan said quietly as they began on foot towards the castle.

"Yes?" he said anxiously.

"Don't betray us," she said firmly.

"Susan! You know I won't," he protested.

"If your tutor isn't there, we don't have time to waste," she warned. "Changing the plan on us…that could ruin the entire operation. While I understand, I would consider that betrayal, and we will leave you alone in the castle. As the best case scenario. I can't guarantee that the others won't want to slit your throat."

"I…He's the closest to family I have," Caspian confessed quietly, hoping Susan's gentle nature would take her over.

But it seemed that was a misplaced hope. "If the choice was between endangering all the Narnians here or saving Edmund, I would let Edmund die. And he would do the same if I were the one in danger," she said.

"You…You'd let your own brother die?" he said incredulously.

"More like I wouldn't let scores of innocents die," she said resolutely. "And I would know which choice Edmund would insist that I make."

Caspian had no answer to that. He honestly couldn't see Susan letting anyone die. But a choice with no way out would of course lead to death. But…if his tutor was in the dungeons or such, it wouldn't take long for him to rescue him. They knew the way to the main gate without him. And he wasn't exactly necessary for opening the gate. Maybe when the plan went smoothly anyways they would forgive him.

"Here we are," Edmund said, gesturing to the griffins. Caspian then vaguely recognized them from his childhood. He could feel his heart pounding in anticipation. It was finally time. Time to avenge his father and take back his throne.

* * *

><p>Dr. Cornelius was pouring over texts in his study when Miraz entered.<p>

"We have heard our dear Prince Caspian has sided with the Narnians for sanctuary," Miraz said angrily, enunciating each word. "I need all the information you have about Narnia."

"My lord, you already have all the information. I gave you such information when you began this war with Narnia," Cornelius lied. Of course he hadn't given Miraz all the information. While he was a Telmarine by birth, his mother had been a Dwarf who had fallen in love with a Telmarine scholar when he was visiting Cair Paravel and went to Telmar to be with him. While Cornelius himself had never lived in Narnia, he still felt close to the Narnians and his Dwarven brethren especially.

"Indeed," Miraz said so coldly that Cornelius knew that Miraz must be suspicious. At the minimum. He started panicking. Did Miraz know he had withheld quite a lot of information? "Then, tell me, Professor. Why do none of your texts mention Queen Susan's horn?"

"It…I…I don't know what you are talking about," Cornelius lied. "My budget doesn't allow for many newer texts."

"Hmm," Miraz said, judging him. Suddenly, there was a clatter at the window. Both man ran towards the noise. Miraz's guards who had been posted outside burst in through the door, ready to protect him. Three figures dropped through the window. After a moment of confusion, Miraz realized it was his nephew before him. As he drew his sword, he carefully studied the two other figures. Queen Susan and King Edmund. While they were not wearing anything to distinguish them as Narnian, the clearly Dwarven handiwork gave them away.

"Well, well. I generally prefer visitors to come through the front gate," Miraz drawled.

"Draw back," Susan order quietly, just loud enough for Caspian and Edmund to hear her. "The griffins are just outside. We can still call off the attack."

Miraz saw that the three of them were backing up towards the window. While he didn't know how they were to escape from several stories up, he knew they must have some of their dark Narnian magic. But to kill off Queen Susan and King Edmund both at once…The High King and Queen Lucy would be so devastated that they would not be thinking clearly. And it would demoralize the entire Narnian army. Or even better. With them as his prisoners, he could make the High King do absolutely anything he wanted as a ransom. And of course there was the little matter of his nephew. As long as Caspian lived, he was a threat.

"Caspian, my dear nephew," Miraz said, a devious smile on his lips. Caspian paused, looking behind him at Miraz in anticipation. Miraz suddenly grabbed Cornelius and lifted a dagger to his throat. "Hand them over to me as my prisoners, and I'll let your professor go free."

"Caspian! We need to go _now_!" Susan urged frantically.

"Who is it going to be?" Miraz said coldly as Caspian looked from him to Susan and back again in fear. "A childhood sweetheart and her brother, neither of which you've seen in years? Or your dear, beloved tutor you've known for so long?"


End file.
